pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Klimpaloon Ultimatum
Love Händel’s song "The Ballad of Klimpaloon" is nominated for "Best Fact-Based Song" at the Tristies, the tri-state area’s music award show sponsored by Random Swimwear. But when the existence of the magical, human-like bathing suit Klimpaloon is questioned, Phineas, Ferb and the gang must travel to the Himalayas to prove his existence and validate Love Händel’s nomination. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz attempts to turn Roger into a Warthog. Plus, Brendan Townsend makes a shocking return! Summary TBA Transcript Songs *"My Undead Mummy" (instrumental) *"I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!" (instrumental) *"Alien Heart" (instrumental) *"Trees are Made of Wood" *"Hockey Z-9" *"Forever Summer" (instrumental) *"Flashing Back To Fashion Forward" *"The Ballad of Klimpaloon" End Credits A repeat of Flashing Back To Fashion Forward ''plays. Gallery Running Gags Memorable Quotes Background information Errors Continuity Allusions Trivia *Third appearance of Klimpaloon, the magical old-timey bathing suit that lives in the Himalayas. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Ferb TV") and mentioned in: "Bullseye!", "La Candace-Cabra" and "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer". *In the audience shot, there are many duplicates of background characters to fill up space. *Third time Perry does something out of boredom during Doof's monologue. He sleeps during the monologue in "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", plays solitaire in "Ask a Foolish Question", and here, he texts on his phone until an angry Doof takes it away. *Second time Doof says, "Your timing is incredible. And by that I mean, 'Completely credible!'" ("Are You My Mummy?") * This is the tenth time Perry failed to defeat Doofenshmirtz (since Perry was too busy helping out with Swine Flute). ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Hail Doofania!", "That Sinking Feeling", "Finding Mary McGuffin", "Magic Carpet Ride", "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Cranius Maximus","One Good Turn", "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") *Norm makes a cameo appearance, seen in Doofenshmirtz's lair helping Doofenshmirtz in creating the warthog elixir. *First time Perry becomes a different species (Doofenshmirtz turns him into a Warthog). *This is one of few episodes where Phineas gets angry. This is also one of the few episodes where Ferb gets angry as well. *Sherman does not wear a tie for the first time since his early years in Love Händel as depicted in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". *Tiny Cowboy can be seen in the audience. *The winter outfits of this episode were previously used in "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer". In production order, this comes before that episode. *The ''Jeopardy "think music" sound-alike is heard again. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree", "Ask a Foolish Question") *The inexplicable Giant Floating Baby Head and the dancers from "The Klimpaloon and Giant Floating Baby Head Hour" make appearances. ("Ferb TV") *The musical guests announced include: **Love Händel **Slamm Hammer **Tiny Cowboy **2 Guyz N the Parque **Danny and the Jay-tones **The Paisley Sideburn Brothers **Marty the Rabbit Boy and His Musical Blender *Ferb has six lines in this episode, the same amount of lines he had in "Ready for the Bettys". * The phrase "We don't have time for that now", or variants thereof, is said five times in this episode, three times by Candace and once each by Phineas and Mr. Random and Brendan. *Fourth episode where every song is sung onscreen by a character ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer"). *Third time Perry rejoins the group, but no one says "Oh, there you are, Perry." ("The Fast and the Phineas", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). Cast